An effective user interface for a mobile device may be readily understood and provide the user a sense of comfort and control. Users may see the range of their choices, understand how to accomplish their objectives, and complete their tasks. The interface and its applications may speak the users' language, with familiar phrases and words, instead of terms oriented to the system of the device or complicated technology details. Information presented by the interface appears in a natural and logical order.